


Ten Seconds to Make Your Move

by Jules1398



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, New Year's Eve, Parties, Underage Drinking, kiss, mentions of depression and suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2870033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and, frankly, Thomas has been pining over Newt long enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds to Make Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> My first TMR fic. :D

**10**

Thomas glanced across the room at the object of his affections. The boy he'd had a crush on since they met on the first day of freshman year. They were seniors now and, as Teresa had pointed out to him the night before, there wasn't going to be many chances left to make a move.

So, he went to Minho's New Year's Eve party to do just that. Make his move. He was going to kiss Newt right when the clock struck midnight. After all, if he was going to get rejected, it'd be much less for everybody awkward if Thomas could blame it on the alcohol. 

Because, you see, Newt wasn't just Thomas' childish crush, he was also one of his closest friends. They did best friend things, like watch Minho trip and land his shuck face in the mud at a football game. They had a deeper connection that some people just didn't understand. Maybe even deeper than the connection Thomas had with Teresa, who was like a sister to him. Thomas and Newt just  _got_ each other. Especially after Newt's "incident" that allowed them to talk about more emotional things that most teenagers didn't have to deal with.

He mumbled to himself, "You go, Thomas. Ten seconds to make your move."

**9**

Thomas rubbed his sweaty palms together and started toward the other boy. If he walked at the exact right pace, he could get there right when the clock struck twelve.

Newt was standing next to Minho and Alby, laughing. The lights in MInho's house illuminated him perfectly. It was like there was a halo circling his golden blond hair, bringing out each shade. 

It was perfect. Newt was perfect, even if he didn't quite realize it. Thomas admired his courage. His ability to come back from the dark, dark place he had been in a few years ago. Even when Newt was sick, he managed a smile, fake or not, showing off his straight white teeth and making everything in Thomas' life feel picture perfect.

**8**

Thomas heard Brenda call his name from somewhere behind him. He gritted his teeth and kept moving forward.

It wasn't that he didn't like Brenda. She was a nice girl and he definitely considered her to be his friend even though she was in a different social group than him and his friends.

She, however, flirted with him a lot and even asked him out a few times despite his protests that she just wasn't his type. Apparently she still didn't get that he was gay yet. 

In about eight seconds, she would.

**7**

Thomas hesitated for a second. He couldn't do this. Maybe after a few more shots of liquid confidence, but it was too late for that now.

It was now or never though.

But, if he couldn't do this four years ago, what made him think that he was going to be able to go through with it now?

He glanced over his shoulder to where he was standing just three seconds before.

Teresa was standing there with her arms crossed across her chest, giving him a look that said, "If you don't shucking do this, shank, I'm going to murder you in your shucking sleep."

Thomas was happy to have such encouraging friends.

**6**

Thomas kept moving toward Newt. 

The blond hadn't noticed him yet. He was still laughing over what ever stupid thing Minho or Alby had said or did. Knowing them, it was probably something stupid that Minho did. For being the most athletic one in their group, Minho was sure a klutz. And he also made quite a few stupid decisions though, none as massively stupid as kissing your best friend in a crowded room.

Though, Thomas hoped that a bunch of the others would be absorbed in other things, like kissing their own dates.

**5**

Speaking of kissing their own dates, Thomas glanced to the left to see Aris rushing toward Teresa. They'd been dating for two months pining over one another for much longer. Thomas was quite proud of the fact he had helped them finally get together.

He and Aris' best friend, Rachel, had both invited them out for coffee at the same place and "accidentally" forgot to show up.

They had ordered them coffee in advance with a note that said: 

"Get together, you shanks. We all know it's about time."

Their plan was a total success.

Maybe that's why Teresa was so involved in getting him to make his move with Newt.

**4**

Newt finally turned around to see Thomas walked toward him. His perfect mouth turned up in a big perfect grin. 

"Hey Tommy!" he shouted from about ten feet away.

Minho looked him in the eye and winked. The bastard already knew. Thomas had suspected that Teresa wasn't working alone.

Minho was a loyal friend though, so he wouldn't tell Newt.

Not that it mattered, really, the kiss was just a few moments away.

**3**

Thomas took a second to appreciate Newt's eyes.

A lot of people thought brown eyes were boring, especially those who had brown eyes themselves, but, when Thomas looked into Newt's eyes he saw anything but plain.

Newt's eyes were unique, although, Thomas firmly believed that everybody's eyes were slightly different.

Newt's were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen though. 

When Thomas looked into Newt's eyes, his heart was instantly warmed. He saw coffee and chocolate all mixed together topped with the slightest flecks of shimmering gold.

Some people say that eyes are windows to the soul, and Thomas certainly saw that too.

A few years ago he saw the darkness and pain, yet he made the mistake of not telling anybody about it. Probably about of the embarrassment that he even noticed in the first place.

Now, however, Thomas saw a warrior. Newt had beaten the darkness and come out to a new light, and it was reflected in his eyes.

The most beautiful sight on Earth.

**2**

Thomas realized that Newt really had no idea what he was about to do. 

At one point he thought that, maybe, with all the smiling and laughing, that he knew and either accepted it or thought it to be entirely ridiculous and pathetic.

Now, seeing the slightest trace of confusion in Newt's expression as he reached his final steps, he realized that absolutely anything could happen after he kissed him.

At least Minho seemed to be enjoying the moment, whether it be for blackmail, getting them together, or both.

**1**

Thomas gulped the last of his fear down his throat as he placed his left hand around the back of Newt's neck and his right one around his waist.

He looked at the other boy's face for about a millisecond before the time came.

**0**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled a bunch of the party-goers including Minho,  _in Thomas' ear._

But, Thomas took no delay. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, meeting Newt right in the middle for a New Year's kiss.

The kiss was, in short, amazing.

Of course, they weren't the greatest technique-wise, but Thomas enjoyed the sloppy intermingling of their tongues and the aggressive behavior of their jaws and teeth.

For somebody who had been extremely focused on time just seconds ago, he had forgotten all about it as he got lost in their kiss because  _oh my god Newt liked him back._

They must have kissed a long time because Teresa, who had been all the way across the room kissing Aris just moments before whispered "You guys are being borderline disgusting now," into the ear that hadn't already been blown out moments before by Minho's shucking voice.

Thomas pulled away, red climbing up his nape. Newt blushed and ran his hand through his hair. All around, their friends were cheering, even Brenda, who had somehow reached Minho's side in all the commotion.

"Be my boyfriend?" Thomas whispered, somehow shy after going through with his big moment of bravery.

Newt grasped his hand. "Of course."


End file.
